


Без греха

by Ilana_Toss



Category: True Detective
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невозможно так хотеть собственную сестру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без греха

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[translation] 无罪 Без греха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521333) by [hieroglyphics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics)



> Фик написан на Фандомную Битву-2014 за команду fandom true detective 2014

Одри красива, Мэйзи умна. Они — две половинки целого, но не одинаковые, а напротив, дополняющие друг друга. Если сложить их вместе, получится один нормальный взрослый человек, шутит иногда Одри, и Мэйзи пренебрежительно фыркает в ответ.  
— Опять ты уткнулась в свои дурацкие книги!  
— Одри, отвали.  
Этот диалог повторяется из года в год, изо дня в день, в разных вариациях, но смысл один. Утром и вечером, дома и на людях. Особенно — на людях. Одри хочет изо всех сил показать всем, что они с Мэйзи — не родня, что у нее нет ничего общего с этой тихой серьезной девчонкой, которой на роду написано состариться в обществе кошки, что Одри — другая! Окей, Мэйзи с удовольствием ей подыгрывает. Одри чем-то похожа на отцовского напарника, Раста Коула с глазами-прицелами, только заходит в стремлении к саморазрушению куда дальше него. И попадается.  
Рано или поздно попадаются все, и чаще всего — на одном и том же. Отец попался, когда потел на смазливой шлюшке, Одри — когда кувыркалась со своими хахалями на заднем сиденье машины. В детстве Мэйзи попалась вместе с ней, когда они пытались устроить кукольную оргию, и хорошо еще, что застукал их отец, а не мать…  
Мэйзи только позже поняла, почему он тогда ничего не сказал. «Кто из вас без греха, пусть первый бросит камень». Все грешат. Все виновны. Все — соучастники. От этих мыслей немножко попахивает Растом Коулом, ну и пусть. В душе, глубоко внутри, Мэйзи — тоже бунтарь. Она виновнее всех, виновнее сестры, только никто этого не знает: Мэйзи слишком умна, чтобы попадаться.  
Но попадаются все.  
— Ты что творишь? — удивленный голос Одри от двери раскатывается по комнате и оседает пылающими каплями на коже Мэйзи. В нем совсем чуть-чуть слышны давние слезы, зато дешевое пиво звучит отчетливо. Пива много. Мэйзи закрывает глаза.  
— А сама как думаешь? — получается хрипловато и нагло, ровно так, как нужно. Сев в кровати, Мэйзи неторопливо откладывает в сторону трусики Одри, разглаживает их ладонью и переводит взгляд на сестру.  
— Сдурела… — едва слышно шепчет Одри, прижимая ладонь к губам — слишком ярким, слишком влажным и распухшим. Замену тем парням (как же их звали? а впрочем, какая разница) она нашла быстро. — Ты же моя сестра…  
Мэйзи сидит на кровати идеально прямо, не стесняясь — заставляя себя не стесняться своей наготы, — и изучает лицо Одри. Скользит взглядом по мягким щекам, длинным ресницам, по белой коже, так контрастно оттененной черной майкой, на секунду задерживается на заострившихся сосках: Одри без лифчика, хотя утром он совершенно точно на ней был.  
Чуть пошатываясь, та быстро пересекает комнату и перегибается через Мэйзи, выдергивает свое белье из-под ее руки. Одри пахнет пивом, сигаретами и Одри, и это кружит голову. На пороге она задерживается.  
— Ты мне не сестра больше.  
— Да неужели?  
От хлопка двери с потолка над ней сыплется штукатурка. Мэйзи смотрит, не мигая, на эту дверь, на припорошенный белым пол, и в голове у нее щелкают маленькие шестеренки. А умно, Мэйзи даже не ожидала от сестры такого изящного решения проблемы. Вернее, от «не-сестры».  
Подводя итог ее размышлениям, в дверях комнаты снова появляется Одри. На щеках у нее — потеки туши, а в глазах — отчаянная решимость. К запаху пива добавилось амбре маминого виски-на-всякий-случай. Та держит бутылку в буфете непонятно зачем, «просто для гостей», но все ее подруги, как одна, пьют сладкое шампанское и текилу, а из тех, кто пьет виски, к ним давно никто не ходит. С тех самых пор, как мама развелась с отцом. Отец не ходит тоже.  
И вот теперь этот несчастный виски, похоже, дождался своего часа.  
На этот раз Одри идет к Мэйзи гораздо быстрее и увереннее. Одри старше и тяжелее, и когда она наваливается на Мэйзи всем весом, той почти нечем дышать. Шею что-то сдавливает, а потом рот Мэйзи накрывают мягкие горячие губы Одри, они горько-соленые, обжигающие, и от этого грубого поцелуя сердце Мэйзи готово выпрыгнуть из груди через горло, но поперек него все еще что-то давит, что-то узкое и мягкое, и Мэйзи узнает запах. Одри душит ее теми самыми трусиками, и в этот миг Мэйзи согласна умереть. Потому что невозможно так хотеть собственную сестру.  
Когда легкие начинает выворачивать наружу, Одри ослабляет хватку. Отшатывается, чуть не падая с кровати, потом осторожно касается пальцами горящей кожи. Темная ярость из ее глаз отступает, сменяясь неловким раскаянием, страхом и черт знает, чем еще. Мэйзи рывком роняет Одри на кровать, подминает под себя, чувствуя, что сейчас, именно сейчас та позволит ей все, что угодно. Потому что она — ее сестра, потому что нет никого ближе. И, черт возьми, потому что она только что чуть ее не удавила.  
Одри вздрагивает, когда Мэйзи просовывает ладонь под резинку ее трусиков, и чуть сжимает ноги. Она горячая, скользкая и влажная, очень горячая и очень влажная, и она сама трется лобком о пальцы Мэйзи. Ее веки плотно сжаты, совсем как в детстве: «я не вижу, значит, меня здесь нет».  
— Открой глаза.  
Мэйзи целует перемазанные тушью веки, брови, прижимается губами к жилке на виске, и яростно, отчаянно двигает пальцами. И когда Одри сжимается вокруг них, кончает тоже. Потому что они — сестры. Они — одно, как когда-то давно говорила Одри. Может, этот человек, который получился из них двоих, не слишком нормален, но кому до этого есть дело? И кто без греха, пусть бросит в них камень.


End file.
